All eyes on them
by Strawberry lane
Summary: Jasper's and Alice's relationship through the eyes of the people in Forks.
1. Forks High School

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Mr Banner**

I was walking down the hall, towards my next class. Okay, not walking, I was running. The bell had already rung and I was late. The students were probably waiting for me. As I was running down the hall I suddenly heard a giggle. It was quiet but I still heard it. I turned my head and nearly fell to the ground, shocked, at what I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes. Two of the new kids, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, I think their names were, stood in the abandoned hallway, and they were kissing. KISSING. They were siblings for gods sake! Siblings weren't supposed to be kissing! Alice had her arms around Jasper and his hands were on her tiny waist. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do, until I saw Jasper slowly breaking their kiss. I turned around and started walking towards the principals office as fast as I could.

**Mrs Cope **

I was sitting at my desk in the front office at Forks High School, bored out of my mind and daydreaming, when the door suddenly opened. My head snapped back into reality and I tried to look busy. Meaning I stared at the computer. I heard someone cough and looked up. It was one of the new girls, Alice Cullen was her name.

"Hi."

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could be excused from classes for the rest of the day. I don't feel very well."

As she talked I looked at her more closely. She didn't look like she felt well. Aside from her deathly pale skin, she had purple bruises under her black eyes. The deathly pale skin didn't worry me too much, since all of her siblings also had it. It was the bruises though. She didn't look like the kind of girl who would be in a fight. And as far as I knew she wasn't a klutz. I looked even closer at the bruises, and saw that she had make up on, like she had tried to cover them up but didn't succeed.

"Of course my dear. I let your teachers know. Go home and rest."

"Thank you Mrs Cope."

She gave me a small smile and turned around. Just outside the door stood one of her brothers, Jasper Hale. As soon as she had stepped out of the room he wrapped his arm around her. I looked at him more closely than I had before, to see if he had any bruises, but I couldn't see any. As I watched them leave, I noticed that Jaspers arm was very tightly wrapped around Alice waist. Too tight to be comfortable. He was basically dragging her along. Suddenly I had a very frighting thought. What if Jasper was the one who had given her the bruises? He was so much taller and stronger than her and he had the muscles to do it. She was so small. Too tiny to defend herself really.

I suddenly found myself running towards the principals office, to tell him what I suspected.

**Coach Clapp **

I was packing my bag since all of my classes today were finished. I was taking my time, knowing that the parking lot soon would be full of students who wanted nothing more than to get as far from the school as they could. If I waited only ten minutes the parking lot would be empty. Since I had no hurry whatsoever I decided I could wait. I sat down on the bench just outside the principals office, looking at the students who were almost running to their cars. A few minutes later, almost everyone was gone. I was about to get up when I noticed a silver Volvo. Or rather, the students standing beside the car. The two students were Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, Dr. and Mrs Cullens foster kids. The couple didn't seem to notice me, so I observed them. They seemed strange in some way. Thinking about it, the whole family seemed strange.

Alice looked like she was lost in thoughts. Jasper touched her shoulder, and she jumped at the contact. She turned her head, looking at him and he said something, too low for me to hear. She shook her head and stepped closer to him. His arms circled around her waist and she tilted her head, pressing her lips to his. It took me a minute to realize they were kissing. But they were brother and sister! Siblings shouldn't kiss. It's wrong and...and...wrong.

Not being able to think clearly, I stood up and opened the door to the principals office, walking inside.

**The principals office**

I was in my office, drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying the silence, when the door burst open.

It was Mr Banner, the biology teacher. He looked like he just had seen a ghost.

"Hello Mr Banner, what can I do for you?"

"I...I...I have..."

"You have what Mr Banner?"

"I...I..."

"Why don't you sit down and I get you some coffee?"

He sat down without a word and I poured him a cup of coffee. He drank a little, thinking about what he was going to say.

"I was walking down the hall, to the classroom. I heard a giggle and since the hallway was abandoned and the classes had started, I stopped to see who it was. It was two of the new kids, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. They were kissing. Can you believe it? Kissing. They're siblings. They have grown up together. I just wanted to inform you so we can contact their parents."

I just stared at him. Was he serious? He couldn't be. While I sat there, shocked, the door burst open once again. This time it was Mrs Cope, the secretary. She was out of breath, like she had been running.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting something, but I really need to talk to you Mr Greene. It's important."

"Well then, Mrs Cope. Take a seat and tell me about it."

She sat down beside Mr Banner and took a deep breath.

"I was sitting in the office, working, when Alice Cullen came in. She asked if she could be excused from classes since she wasn't feeling well."

Mr Banners head snapped up when she mentioned Alice Cullen.

"I told her to go home and rest, because she really didn't look well. That's when I noticed something. She...she has bruises under her eyes. Like someone punched her."

I heard someone gasp, and realized it was Mr Banner.

"When she walked out of the office, I noticed one of her brothers, Jasper, waiting for her. He practically forcing her to go with him. And his grip around her waist looked to tight to be comfortable. I'm just thinking, maybe he was the one who gave her the bruises."

The room was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Do you think he's abusing her? That he beats her?" I wasn't sure if it was me or Mr Banner who was talking.

"I don't know, but maybe we should at least check it out? Just to be sure?"

I was just about to replay when my door burst open for the third time that day. This time it was Coach Clapp, the gym teacher.

"Eh...Hi...Sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to Mr Greene."

I nodded and pointed to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Please take a seat Coach." He brought the chair in front of my desk and sat down.

"You won't believe what I just saw...I saw two of the new kids kissing."

"You to? I saw Jasper and Alice kissing." Mr Banner turned to Coach Clapp who nodded.

"What should we do? I mean, we have to do something."

"We should at least call their parents. They deserve to know." Mrs Cope interrupted the talking men. I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Good idea, Mrs Cope. I'll do it right away."

**A/N: Please review :)**


	2. Esme

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twlight.**

I was in the garden when I heard the phone ring. Who could that be? Of course it could be someone who wanted to talk to Carlisle, but he was already at the hospital. Thinking about it, the hospital and the children's school are the only ones that have our phone number. Nobody else have use for it, since the kids usually keeps to themselves and doesn't make friends. Which is quite sad actually, but I guess we have to be careful. Suddenly I remembered the phone and walked inside the house to answer.

"Hello?

"Hello. I am Harold Greene, the principal of Forks High School. Could I please talk to Mrs Cullen?"

"This is her. What can I do for you Mr Greene?"

"Oh...I'm sorry. I was wondering if you could come down to the school? I have something to tell you. It's about your children."

"Of course Mr Greene. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Mrs Cullen. Well, I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

What could the kids possibly have now? Knowing Emmett, I hoped it wasn't something like showing off your strength in the cafeteria. That was something he could do, and had done before.

I took my car keys and raced to the car. I wondered if I should hunt before I got to the school but decided against it. Sure, I hadn't hunted for a couple of days, but I figured that as long as no one started bleeding everything would be fine.

Ten minutes later I parked my car in the almost empty parking lot and started walking, at human speed, towards the principals office. It was easy to find, because there was a sign on the door spelling "Principal". I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and knocked on the door. It opened almost right away, as if someone had stood right by it, waiting for me to knock. The woman who opened the door was Mrs Cope. Carlisle and I had met her when we enrolled our kids at the school a few weeks ago.

"Hello Mrs Cope. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Hello Mrs Cullen. I can say the same. Please come inside."

I could tell she was surprised by the fact that I remembered her name.

"Thank you, Mrs Cope." I smiled and entered the office. I was slightly surprised by seeing not only the principal but also two other men. What had the kids done?

"Hello Mrs Cullen. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, and please call me Esme." I sat down in the chair he had pointed at.

"Esme it is then. I know you're probably wondering why I called you."

I nodded, and looked at the other men, wondering who they were. Mr Greene noticed.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Esme, this is Mr Banner, the biology teacher and this is Coach Clapp, the gym teacher.

I nodded and smiled a them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same, Mrs Cullen."

Mr Greene coughed and I turned my attention back to him.

"The reason why I called you is because the teachers and Mrs Cope has noticed some things."

I felt panic washing over me. Noticed what? That my family are vampires? I looked at Mr Greene, who looked concerned, while I tried to keep myself calm. I saw Mr Banner standing up out of the corner of my eye.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, Mrs Cope." He whispered, but I heard it perfectly well. The two of them left the room and closed the door behind them.

"What have you noticed Mr Greene?" I tried to keep the worry out of my voice.

I heard Mr Banner's whispering voice outside the door. What he said worried me even more.

"She has bruises too."

Bruises? What did he mean? Oh right...we get bruises under our eyes when we haven't hunted for a while. Then I remembered that all the kids had gone hunting the day before, except for Alice. Had they noticed her bruises?

Mr Greene coughed again, so I turned my attention back to him.

"Mr Banner and Coach Clapp noticed some disturbing things today. They think that two of your kids, Alice and Jasper are having a relationship. A romantic relationship that is."

He looked at me like he excepted me to hit the roof or something.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, and so is my husband. Before you interrupt me I want to explain some things. Alice and Jasper are in no way related, since all of my children are adopted. They didn't grow up together. They talked to me and their father about their relationship and we trust them enough to believe they will not get pregnant. And if we forbid them to be in a relationship, they would most likely go behind our backs. And who would want that?"

I looked at him, and he seemed taken back by my speech. Coach Clapp just sat there staring at me.

I shifted uncomfortably and he averted his eyes.

"Then there's another thing that Mrs Cope noticed. She told me that Alice has bruises under her eyes."

So they noticed. I had to talk to the kids about being even more careful.

"Oh...I haven't noticed..Were they bad? I have to talk to her about it. See why she has them." I mumbled, not knowing what I should say.

"Mrs Cope have a theory about that..." He seemed hesitant, like he was wondering if he really should say something.

"What theory?"

"Well, like I said, it's just a theory...She suspects that Jasper may be the one who hit Alice..."

I gasped. How could they think that? Jasper would rather die than hurt Alice.

"Why would you think that?"

"Mrs Cope told me that Alice came to her office to ask if she could get the rest of the day of, since she wasn't feeling well. When she left, Mrs Cope noticed, that Jaspers arm was wrapped around Alice waist."

"So? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Mrs Cope said that his grip looked to tight to be comfortable, like he was forcing her to go with him."

No doubt trying to get her out of the school, before she got to hungry to control herself.

"Thank you for informing me about this. I should go home and talk them. If something really is going on I don't want to leave them by themselves." Satisfied with my quick and somewhat believable answer I stood up.

"Okay...Well then, Esme, it was nice to meet you. And thank you for listening to us. Take care."

"The pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much for informing me about this."

I shook hands with both Mr Greene and the Coach. When I walked through the door I almost walked into Mr Banner. I apologised and shook hands with him too. I was about to say goodbye with Mrs Cope when she asked if she could walk with me since she was going the front office, which was on the way to my car.

"Back in the office, I couldn't help but notice that you have bruises too."

How was I going to answer that one? I couldn't say that I had walked into a door, because then they really would suspect that something was wrong. I said the first thing that crossed my mind.

"I haven't slept well these last days. I don't know why, I just couldn't sleep. That's all."

Not really something she will fully believe but that'll do for now.

"Oh...Okay. But if you need any help, at all, please know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I will remember that."

We said our goodbyes and I climbed into my car, racing home as fast as I could.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	3. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I was sitting in my office, with nothing to do. Even for such a small town as Forks it was a slow day at the hospital. Actually work had been slow the whole week. I knew all the other doctors most likely were dying because of paperwork, but since I was new here I didn't have as much as they did. I had already finished it anyway. I had done it earlier this week, at vampire speed. That seemed like a stupid thing now, since I had nothing to do. In the whole day I had only had two patients. The first one was a little girl with a nasty cold and the other one was an old lady who had tripped over her cat and twisted her ankle.

Suddenly noise filled the room and a voice started talking. Or screaming.

"Telephone! Telephone! Where are you? Where are you? Answer, answer, answer!"

Damn Emmett for changing my ringtone again. I would have to talk to him about it when I got home.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me. You need to come home immediately."

"Hello Esme, sweetie. Why? What happened?"

"Nothing I want to tell you over the phone. Just come home now."

She sounded so close to panic that I almost could feel it.

"I'll be home in a minute. Bye."

I hung up, and walked out the door to the front desk.

"Hello? Excuse me, something has happened at home so I need to get the rest of the day off."

"Of course Dr Cullen. There's nothing to here today anyway. Have fun."

The nurse didn't even look up from her phone. I thanked her and walked as fast as I could in human speed towards my car.

Ten minutes later I was home. I parked the car in the garage and walked into the living room. Esme stood by the windows looking outside.

"What happened?"

"I got a call from the children's school today. The principal to be exact."

"Why? What have they done now?"

"The principal asked me to come down to the school, which I did. He told me that some of the teachers had noticed Alice and Jaspers relationship. So I told them the usual stuff. The they-are-in- no-way-related-and-we-trust-them-stuff. Then he told me that Mrs Cope, you remember her don't you? The nice lady that showed us around the school?"

"Yes, I remember. What about her?"

"She noticed the bruises under Alice eyes. You know Alice hasn't hunted in a couple of days. Anyway, Mrs Cope seemed to think that Alice is abused by Jasper. I told them I was going to talk to the kids about it. But then, when I was going back to my car, Mrs Cope walked with me. She said she couldn't help but notice I had bruises as well. I told her I hadn't slept well the last couple of days. I know she didn't believe me because she told me that if we need any help at all, she'll be there for us. She thinks someone in this household beats us. And I'm pretty sure she suspects either you or Jasper."

My wife laid her head down on my shoulder and sobbed.

"Shh...Shh...It's going to be okay. I promise.."

"How can you be so sure? She thinks we're abused. And the things I told her doesn't really help."

"We'll figure something out. Where are the kids anyway?"

"Alice and Jasper are hunting and the others are on there way home from school. They should be here any minute."

As soon as she said that I heard a car coming down the road. A few seconds later, Edward stood in the living room, hugging Esme. Emmett and Rosalie stood beside me.

"Okay...What's going on? Could someone please fill me in?" Emmett looked from Esme and Edward to me.

"Me too." Rosalie looked as confused as her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Alice walked through the door, Jasper in tow.

I coughed to get everyone's attention.

"We need to have a family meeting. Now."

Everyone sat down, looking at me. I looked at Esme.

"Why don't you tell them?"

She nodded and told them the same thing she had told me moments before. When she finished everybody was staring at her. It looked quite funny to tell the truth. Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Why haven't you seen anything?" She turned to Alice.

"I know it's stupid, but mine and Jaspers anniversary are coming up soon, and Jasper told me he had a surprise for me. I didn't want to ruin it by accidentally seeing anything. So I blocked the visions. I really regret it now though."

"It's not your fault. You wanted to be surprised, that's understandable." Esme smiled.

"That's very nice Alice, but what are we going to do?" Edward looked at his sister.

"Yeah, what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure none of us wants to move this soon."

Rosalie had a point. No one wanted to move. Besides, it would look strange. It would look like something really was wrong.

"Maybe we can find a way to tell people that nothing is wrong. That no one in this house is being abused." Alice looked at me. Beside her Jasper was muttering something about dying instead of hurting her.

"Can't we just ignore the gossip? Hopefully it will die down after a couple of months and then everything can go back to normal." Emmett smiled at the word normal.

"It could work. If we just feed every other day or so, the bruises will become less noticeable." Jasper said, a shocked look still in his eyes.

"Why can't we just tell them that Jasper and Carlisle or anyone in this family for the matter, would never beat another person? Wouldn't they believe that?" Esme looked hopeful.

"It wouldn't work. The humans would probably think that you were lying to protect someone."

"How about we try this. We'll be more careful with the feeding and we ignore all the gossip and see where it leads? If the humans doesn't forget about it, we'll try something else. And we move if it's really necessary. Let's just hope it never comes to that." I looked around and my family seemed to agree with me.

"When is your anniversary Alice?" I turned to her.

"In about a week. But I still want to be surprised." I looked at her. What if something bad happened and we weren't prepared?

"I promise, if we think something bad will happen I'll look at the visions. I just really want to be surprised for once in my life. Pretty pretty please?"

How could anyone possible say no to those big puppy eyes?

**A/N: Review please :)**


	4. Different people

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stepehine Meyer does.**

**Mrs Cope**

I watched through the window as Mrs Cullen climbed into her car and drove away. She had told the principal she knew nothing about the possibly abusive relationship between her two children. She had also told me she hadn't slept well when I confronted her about her own bruises. For all I know you don't get bruises like that from just not sleeping well. Also, she didn't have an explanation to why her daughter has bruises. Dr Cullen seems like a nice man, but you never know what goes on behind closed doors. Maybe she was lying to protect someone. Someone as in Dr Cullen. Or maybe she was just trying to protect herself and her daughter from further beatings.

I went back to the principals office. Mr Banner and the coach had left and Mr Greene himself sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"What do you think? Should we contact the police or something?" He looked up.

"Maybe we could tell them what we suspect, so that they can keep their eyes open."

**Charlie**

I was sitting in my office at the police station, looking through papers, when the door opened. I looked up and saw Mrs Cope and the principal of Forks High School, Harold Greene.

"Hello, Mrs Cope, Mr Greene. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mr Swan." Mr Greene nodded at me.

"We have something important to tell you."

"Well then, please sit down."

They both sat down in the chairs in front of my desk. Mrs Cope looked at me and started talking.

" Mrs Cullen was called to the school today, due to some disturbing things the staff noticed. To make a long story short, we suspect that someone is abusing Esme and Alice Cullen."

I looked at them, not believing my ears.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, both of them has bruises under their eyes. I don't know if the third girl of the family has any because I haven't seen her much."

"Thank you for telling me what you suspect. I promise I will look into it."

"No problem, please keep us updated if you can. We promise we'll keep our eyes open as well." Mr Greene spoke for the first time since he entered my office.

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you, that would really help me."

Both of them rose from their seats and we shook hands.

"Well, goodbye then. I'll come by the school sometime this week, and if you notice something don't hesitate to call."

After they left I sat down in my chair and just stared at the wall. It couldn't be true could it? Dr Cullen and his family seemed so nice and normal. Unnaturally beautiful of course but still. It didn't seem right that they would hide such a dark secret from the world.

I sighed as I stood up. Even if it wasn't true, I still had to look into it. I took the keys to the cruiser and walked out through the door. A few moments later I walked through the door at the hospital. I walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Dr Cullen, do you know where he could be?" The nurse looked up from her phone.

"He's not here. He left like an hour ago, he said something about a family emergency."

"Family emergency?" That could mean anything.

"Yeah, well, he said something had happened at home and that he needed the rest of the day of. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering. Since he's not here."

"Okay..." The nurse had already lost all interest in me. I thanked her and went back to my car. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't really barge in at the Cullen's without evidence. That would look kind of stupid. Especially if there was no abuse going on.

**The nurse at Forks High School **

I was cleaning in my office when I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be?

"Um...Come in!"

The door opened and in came the police chief, Charlie Swan.

"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you but I have some questions. Do you have time to answer some now?"

"Hi. Sure, come on in."

"Thanks." He sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out a notebook. I sat down in the chair facing his.

"Okay, here we go. Have any of the new kids come to see you about bruises or scars or something like that?"

"Do you mean the Cullen kids?"

"Yes"

I shook my head.

"No.." What was going on? Did someone suspect the Cullen kids were abused?

"And you haven't noticed anything abnormal?"

"No, nothing. But I'll keep my eyes open."

"Thank you. That would be really helpful."

We said our goodbyes after we had talked a little bit more. After chief Swan had left the school I walked up to the bureau were I kept all of the students folders. I looked through the folders until I found the Cullen's. I took out all five of them and sat down behind my desk. I spent the next few hours looking through the folders for any sign of abuse anyone might have noticed. Most of the folders didn't really contain anything like that. One or two mentioned that the kids had looked liked they badly needed to sleep and someone had mentioned that Jasper often looked like he was in pain. I would have to check up on that one. Other than that, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nada.

**Mrs Cope (again)**

After me and Mr Greene talked to chief Swan, we said our goodbyes too and went our separate ways. He went home to his family and I went to the supermarket, since we had no food at home.

I was walking through the aisles looking for a special tomato sauce my husband had requested when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry. So sorry!" I looked up at the person I had walked into. It was Mrs Stanley, Jessica Stanley's mother.

"No, no. It's quite alright." She helped me up and apologized again.

We talked for a little bit and then resumed our shopping. When I was done and back in my car I realized that the car was almost out of gas so I went to the petrol station. When I had paid for the gas and was on my way back to the car I noticed Mrs Stanley's car parked beside mine. She was standing beside it, looking at something.

"Hello. What's going on?" I looked over to see what she was staring at.

It was Jasper and Alice. Jasper seemed tense and looked angry, like he wanted to hit something. Alice stood beside him, looking down at her feet. He said something and she slowly lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses so I couldn't see them, but what I did see shocked me. In the corner of her mouth was something red. Something that looked like dry blood.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	5. Blood

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have a million things to do for school ( lame excuse, I know) and I'm having a bit of writer's block right now. So if you have any idea of what you want to happen, please tell me :) Also, I want to say thank you for all the reviews I've gotten. They mean so much to me. Thank you people! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Mrs Stanley**

I was standing beside my car in the petrol station when I saw two of the kids in the new family. The boy was a blonde one and the girl had black hair and looked like a pixie. Both looked absolutely gorgeous, like models. I think Jessica told me their names were Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen. I had never actually seen them before so, naturally, I looked at them. They were standing beside their car and the boy was filling the car tank with petrol. He looked like he was angry at something. Very angry. The girl was standing beside him and she was looking down at her feet.

Suddenly I was aware of that someone was standing beside me. I glanced at the person beside me and realized it was Mrs Cope. She was looking at the two teens as well. I turned my attention back to them and saw the girl slowly lift her head and look at the boy, who said something. The girl had a pair of sunglasses on. Who has sunglasses on in a town where it rains all the time? I was lost in thought when I heard Mrs Cope gasp. I looked at her and saw that she still was staring at the kids. I looked back at them. I noticed nothing out of ordinary. I was about to tell Mrs Cope when I saw something red in the corner of the girl's mouth.

"Blood." Mrs Cope seemed unaware of the fact that she had spoken.

"Blood?" I looked at the girl curiously. Mrs Cope was right. The red actually looked like blood. What was going on? Why did the girl have blood on her face?

I watched the pair get into the car and drive out of the station. Beside me Mrs Cope let out a deep breath. She mumbled something about needing to tell chief Swan. I watched as she climbed into her car and speed off. I went to my own car, thinking about what I just had seen.

**Mrs Mallory**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about what I should make for dinner when the phone rang. After a while, when no one else had answered, I got up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you'll never know what I just saw..." Mrs Stanley didn't even pause to see who it was she was talking to. Then again, she probably knew it was me.

"What did you see?" To be honest I was starting to be a little curious.

"You know the new family who moved here a couple of weeks ago? The Cullen's?"

"Of course. What about them?" The fact that she even asked that question was laughable. The Cullen's had been the town gossip as soon as it got out that the hospital had hired a new doctor. A young and very gorgeous doctor at that.

"Okay good. Anyway, today when I was at the petrol station, I saw to of them. The blonde boy, Jasper, and the little pixie girl, Alice. You know who I mean right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You'll never know what I noticed!

"No I can't. What did you notice?"

"Alice had blood on her face!"

"Okay, and?"

"Mrs Cope was with me, and the moment they were gone, she said something about chief Swan. She left soon after that."

"And?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if maybe Mrs Cope suspect there's something, I don't know...odd, going on in the Cullen house."

"Like what?

"I don't know, but I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked at the phone in my hand and slowly started to push a new number.

**Mrs Cope**

As soon as Jasper and Alice left the station I jumped into my car and speed off towards the police station. I didn't even say goodbye to Mrs Stanley. When I finally got to the police office I realized it was closed for the day. Groaning, I turned the car around and speed off towards Chief Swan's house.

His house was dark when I got there, but through a glimpse in the curtains I could see blue light filling one of the rooms, meaning he most likely was watching TV. I exited my car, walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and a very tired looking Charlie was looking at me.

"Mrs Cope. Come on in."

I walked past him and he gestured me into the living room, were, as I thought, the TV stood. It was showing some kind of sports-program. I sat down on the couch.

"I guess this has something to do with the Cullen family?"

"Yes it does."

He picked up a pencil and a pad from the table and cleared his throat, willing me to start talking.

"I was at the petrol station when I saw Jasper and Alice. They were standing by their car. Jasper was looking angry and Alice was looking down at her feet. When she lifted her head I saw that she had blood on her face. In the corner of her mouth to be exact. What if Jasper hit her? I mean, he looked angry enough..."

I looked down at the pad in Charlie's hands to see that he had written down everything I had told him.

"Thank you for telling me this, Mrs Cope. I'll look into it first thing in the morning."

We chatted a bit more and then we said our goodbyes.

**Charlie Swan**

The moment I woke up everything from yesterday came rushing back. I thought about what Mrs Cope said about Alice. About the blood. What if Mrs Cope was right? What if Jasper really had hit Alice?

**A/N: Review please :)**


	6. Girls

**A/N: Hi guys :) I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have had a bit of a writer's block + my computer is acting weird. It died on me a couple of times. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and story/favourite alerts! :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Nicole Thomas however, is my character. **

**Alice**

I was sitting in the armchair in my and Jasper's room while Jasper was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was still in shock from what Carlisle told us. How can anyone possibly think that Jasper's beating me? He would never do that. Never ever ever. And Carlisle would never abuse anyone for the matter. How could people even believe something like that? Both Carlisle and Jasper are the kindest men on earth. It was good nobody had noticed Rosalie's bruised eyes a few days ago, considering Emmett's size.

"You know you can look. I can surprise you another time." Jasper spoke, never taking his eyes of the ceiling.

"I want to be surprised."

"Okay, darlin'" He didn't argue with me, knowing it was useless. Nobody can say no to my famous puppy eyes. Jasper learnt that a long time ago.

We were just sitting there, doing nothing when we heard a car slowly making its way towards our house. Jasper looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't know who it was but it couldn't be anyone in the family cause everyone was already home.

"Alice! Jasper! Get down here!" Edward sounded concerned and angry at the same time.

We ran down the stairs and into the living room were the rest of the family was sitting, waiting for us.

"Why is there a car in our driveway?" Esme asked just as we heard the car pull up.

"I have no idea." Jasper stayed silent as usual.

"Maybe it has something with the whole abuse thing to do?" Rosalie sounded angry.

"But why would anyone come here? Humans usually stays away from us by instinct."

"Maybe it's just someone who has got lost, saw our house and decided to ask for the way?" Emmett was desperately trying to calm down his angry wife.

"Yeah right. Then why am I hearing thoughts about bruises and other things like that?" Edward sounded annoyed.

"Maybe the person walked into a door yesterday and now has a bruise?" Emmett didn't look like he believed himself even the tiniest bit.

"Or not." Just as Edward said those words the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Esme started walking towards the door.

"Are you going to let them in?" Rosalie hissed.

"It would only make them more sure that something is wrong here not to. Besides it would be rude."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Esme sighed.

"Act normal."

Instantly Emmett threw himself on the couch, grabbed a control and gave the other one to Jasper.

"Come on, play with me." Jasper smiled and sat down beside his brother and they started to play some kind of football game.

Carlisle had raced up to his study and Rosalie had gone back to her and Emmett's room.

I flopped down on the floor in front of the couch and rested my back against Jaspers legs, looking in a fashion magazine.

**Esme**

I opened the door and took an unnecessary breath. There stood Chief Swan and a young woman I had never seen before. Chief Swan looked unsure and like he didn't really wanted to be here.

"Hello Mrs Cullen." He smiled kindly at me.

"Hello Chief Swan and..." I looked at the woman beside him.

"Oh...My name is Nicole Thomas. Nice to met you, Mrs Cullen." She smiled at me.

"Hello Miss Thomas. What do we owe the pleasure of this visit? Please come on in."

Both of them stepped through the door, and took of there shoes.

"Do you want something? Like tea?"

"No thanks, Mrs Cullen. Actually we were just hoping we could talk to you for a moment?" Mr Swan looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Of course. Do you want to talk to Carlisle too?"

"We would like to talk to everyone. One at a time that is." Nicole smiled at me.

Oh great. She's from the social services. This is just what we need. What are we going to do now?

**Nicole Thomas**

To say I was surprised when Harold Greene, the principal of Forks High School, called me is an understatement. What he had to say made me even more surprised. He told me he suspected there was abuse going on in the Cullen house, and he wanted to know if I could check it up, since I work for the social services. I told him that I could check it up, since it could be true and things like that shouldn't go unnoticed. I called Chief Swan, to see if he wanted to go with me in case things got violent. He seemed hesitant to go there without having any evidence but he agreed anyway.

So there we were. Standing in the Cullen house, in front of one of the most beautiful women I have seen in my life.

"As you may have understood by now, I'm from the social services. We received a phone call this morning from someone who suspected abuse at this address."

"Oh. I can assure you something like that would never happen in this family."

"I'm sure you're telling the truth, but we still need to talk to your family. Just in case."

"Okay then. How about we talk in the kitchen? We can talk without being disturbed there."

We followed Mrs Cullen to the kitchen were we sat down.

"Are you sure you don't want tea or something?"

"No thanks Mrs Cullen." I cleared my throat and continued.

"I have some questions for you."

"I will do my best to answer them." She smiled at me.

"Thank you. How long have you and your husband been married?"

"We have been married for about 8 years."

"And how long have you had the kids?"

"We have had Edward for 7 years, Emmett and Alice for 6 years and Rosalie and Jasper for 4 years."

"Okay. Have you ever felt, for the lack of a better word, unsafe around your family?"

"No never."

So it went on and on. I would ask a question and she would deny that anything was wrong at all. After I had talked to her I went and talked to the daughters. The blonde goddess that was Rosalie was on her guard towards us and didn't answer my questions with more words than she absolutely had to. I talked to Alice too and she was much more talkative. She bounced up and down in her chair while I asked her questions. Talk about energy. I didn't know that someone could have that much energy in them. When she left the kitchen I turned to Charlie.

"What do you think?"

"I have no idea. But they're all denying it so..."

"Time to talk to the boys."

**A/N: Review please! **


	7. Boys

**A/N: So...Here it is. The last chapter. I think it is anyway, not completely sure though. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews/favourite story/story alerts. You have no idea how much they mean to me :):)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Nicole Thomas however, belongs to me. **

**Nicole Thomas**

"So...Which one's first?" I looked at Charlie.

"I don't know. How about we take the youngest one first and then work our way to the top?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay."

We both stood up and made our way into the living room. All the boys except Dr Cullen were there. Two of them were playing some kind of video game and the third one stood beside a piano looking at the keys. I cleared my throat and all of them looked up.

"Hi..I'm Nicole and, as I'm sure someone has told you, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions."

The biggest guy smiled at me and paused the game.

"Hi Nicole!" Well, at least one of them isn't trying to kill me by glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be dead by now. Good thing they can't.

"So...I figured that I would start with the youngest of you, whoever that is." I looked around.

"That would be me." The bronze-haired boy looked at me.

"Okay then...?"

"Edward."

"Okay then Edward, shall we?"

We walked into the kitchen and sat down, while the his brothers continued their game in the living room.

"So...You probably already know why we are here."

"You think Alice and Esme and probably Rosalie are abused." It wasn't a question.

"There are some people that suspect that yes."

"I can assure you that they have never been and will never be."

"Maybe, but I still need to ask everyone. For all I know you could be lying."

"Why would I be lying?"

"To protect someone."

"Why would I want to protect someone? I'm telling the truth."

We talked like that for about half an hour, until I finally realized that I wouldn't get anything else out of him.

"I give up." He smiled at me when I said that.

"Well, it was nice talking to you."

"You too. Could you please tell one of your brothers to come in here?"

"Will do."

"I'm starting to think to think they're telling the truth." Charlie rested his head in his hands and yawned.

"Me too. But now there's only three of them left."

Just after I said that the blonde boy who was the main suspect according to Charlie, walked through the door. He silently took his seat at the table. I smiled at him, which he didn't return. He seems fun.

"Hi, my name is Nicole. What's yours?" I smiled at him.

"Jasper."

"We are just going to ask you some questions." He nodded. Not much of a talker, this guy. Charlie told me that he was dating Alice. Talk about opposites, really.

"Were you and Alice in the petrol station earlier today?"

"Yes."

"Someone noticed that Alice had blood on her face and that you seemed angry. What were you angry at?"

"When we were driving, some idiot almost crashed into us."

"And the blood on Alice's face?"

"When I stopped the car she wasn't ready. She flew forward and hit her face on the car window."

"Really?"

"Yes. Didn't she tell you?"

"Actually we didn't ask her."

"We tried but she never really answered any of our questions. She just talked and talked. It was nice." I shook my head. What was I thinking? I was here to ask questions, not having a tea party-thing. Suddenly I felt absolutely sure that nothing bad was going on in this house. I don't know where the feeling came from. I tried to shake the feelings off me, but they just wouldn't disappear.

"And what about the bruises under her eyes?"

"She hasn't been sleeping well for a couple of days."

"Why not?"

"She's been having nightmares about her...biological family."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Let's just say that her parents weren't the kindest people on earth."

I watched his face for any lies but couldn't find any. At all.

We talked a little bit more, yes, talked more than asked questions because I still couldn't shake the feelings away. The funny thing was that when he left the feelings slowly started to disappear. Weird.

Then the last brother came in. The one that didn't look like he wanted to kill me. Ironically, he was the one that could have killed me the easiest out of all three of them. He looked like he went to the gym two times a day or something.

"Hi." I smiled at him. He sat down in the chair opposite mine and grinned.

"Hi. I'm Emmett."

"Nice to meet you Emmett."

"Same."

He did the same thing as Alice. Talked and talked but he never really answered our questions. Not right away anyway. If you listened hard enough you could detect the answers in all his babbling, but it wasn't easy. After doing that for half an hour both Charlie and I gave up.

"Just one left."

"At last." Charlie looked like he would fall down on the floor dead because of fatigue.

Carlisle Cullen stepped through the doors to the kitchen, took one look at Charlie and told him to sit down. Then he started making coffee for both of us.

"What about you?"

"I just drank a cup in my office."

"Oh..I'm Nicole by the way."

"I know, Esme told me."

I asked him the same standard questions I had asked the others, but a bit more about Alice's birth parents. He told me he didn't know much about them since Alice rarely talked about them and the file that came with her really didn't say much about them. He basically didn't want to tell me anything about his children's life before they came to him and his wife. Which was understandable.

"What do you think?" Charlie turned to me after Carlisle had disappeared back to his office.

"Honestly, I think they're telling the truth."

We said our goodbyes to Esme and thanked her for letting us ask all the questions. She said we were welcome back any time we wanted. When me and Charlie were walking back to the car, I turned around to take one last look at the house. But what I saw wasn't the house.

My gaze fell upon Alice and Jasper. They were standing on the porch, gazing into each others eyes,smiling, looking so much in love it hurt. I smiled and turned around, letting them have their privacy. Maybe, just maybe, the Cullen's would be alright.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
